Ashley Hamilton
Ashley Leila Hamilton is one of the main characters in H2O: Just Add Survival. Ashley discovered her powers after her trip to Mako Island. She is portrayed by Grace Phipps. Background Ashley is from the Gold Coast, Australia. Her parents died in a plane crash when she was fifteen and she was raised by her older brother, Max, ever since. Personality Ashley has a calm, easygoing personality. When she was younger, she was feisty and liked to pull pranks on people, usually her brother. She is the mentor and guide to the girls and serves as the peacemaker in their squabbles. She usually shows up when the girls truly need her or when they are about to tear each other apart. Appearance Ashley has long curly brown hair and deep brown eyes. Her complexion is gently fair and blemish-free. She is fairly short at 5'2" and slender in figure. Many can say that she is fairly pretty. As a mermaid, her hair is let down and she has an dark blue-scaled tail with a matching top. She serves as the girls' mentor and guide and wears mainly white sundresses. Ashley also does not age since she is like the girls' "guardian angel" and remains in her sixteen year old form permanently after the events of H2O: Just Add Survival. She also used to wear a locket identical to Emma, Rikki, Bella, Cleo, and Andrea's, only with a sapphire-blue stone to represent her love of the sea. Max created the locket for her when she was fourteen after she saw Louise, Julia, and Gracie's lockets and wanted one of her own. After her transformation into a mermaid, Max carved four waves on the back since (unbeknownst to her), she was the fourth mermaid. After Natalie DeGrand found her locket in the Sirena Island Moon Pool, Ashley let her keep it since they shared the same powers. Becoming a Mermaid Ashley became curious of her brother spending so much time at Mako Island with Louise Chatham, Julia Dove, and Gracie Watsford when she was fifteen. Wanting to know what they were up to, Ashley made her way to Mako Island and fell into the Moon Pool there on a full moon. The next morning, she realized something incredible had happened to her: she was now a mermaid. She found her powers a few days later, realizing she could now turn water into jelly and also know things about a person's past and present just by touching them. A month after she became a mermaid, she shared her secret with Max and made him swear not to tell anyone. He was very understanding, but she was still wary of his friendship with Louise, Julia, and Gracie and was worried he would let something slip about her. This mistrust would prove to be the downfall of their relationship. Mermaid Powers Ashley possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after touching water. She wasn't able to transform into a mermaid until an estimate of twelve hours after jumping into the Moon Pool at Mako Island. She turns back into a human several minutes after climbing out of the the water and once her body is completely dry, she turns back into a human along with the clothes she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, Ashley has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being is capable of. Gelidkinesis Ashley has the ability to transform water and all things that contain water into a jelly-like substance. She also shows the ability to change its viscosity. She is shown to control the duration of her power's effect. Retrocognition Through Touch Ashley has the ability to see the past and images through touch. This power implies only to a certain person and/or their photographs. She has also demonstrated learning information through touching a newspaper article about the six missing girls. Teleportation After her death from breast cancer at age 68, Ashley becomes the mentor for the six girls. She gains the ability to teleport instantaneously between different places and also teleport people from place to place. Relationships Max Hamilton Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Mermaids